


Reflections of Long Ago

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Conflict, Male-Female Friendship, Mentor/Protégé, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pre-Series, Short One Shot, War, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. He followed, just like she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections of Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Alpha Trion/Solus Prime - you live in my memories."

“Nobody is truly innocent anymore.”

That was one of the last things Alpha Trion had heard from Solus Prime, one of the Thirteen. She knew what had to be done, and for the future of their kind.

As they had studied the waste that had been laid to their world, the master Archivist and Solus had wondered what could be salvaged. They had seen from the chaos that Unicron had wrought upon them, and it was close to impossible.

Alpha Trion had hoped that in time, the Primes would wipe out the sins of their ancestors. There would be no more wars, no more conflict, and they will build a new world, with their people working together.

He also thought that there would be peace in the distant future, but war indeed had a way of taking heed and claiming many without a debt in return.

Solus Prime knew it was best not to salvage from old memories, but to rebuild from their ashes instead. From onward it came, until her spark shone its last light, she knew there would be many futures ahead of her. 

She was far from regret. She still wanted to see the bright prospects which awaited the few who would live to see it.

Alpha Trion knew that as well. That was why he chose to press on, to choose one who would lead the one, one who followed in the Thirteen’s footsteps.

He followed, just like she did, from reflections of long ago. 

“Solus Prime, brave warrior: you live in my memories, and you always will.”


End file.
